The advent of set-top boxes and other media content access devices has provided users of such devices with access to a large number and variety of media content programs, services, and choices. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of distributed media content, including broadcast or multicast television programs, pay-per-view programming, video-on-demand programming, and audio programming via a set-top box.
A set-top box typically generates and provides data representative of graphical user interfaces (“GUIs”) that may be displayed to a user, who may utilize the GUIs to control operations and access functionality of the set-top box. For example, a set-top box typically provides menu GUIs through which a user may access various functions of the set-top box. As another example, a set-top box typically provides media program guide GUIs through which a user may identify and access media content. While conventional set-top box GUIs provide a user with tools to interact with a set-top box, there remains room to improve set-top box GUIs and related functionality. Thus, designers of GUIs for set-top boxes seek to design improved GUIs that provide an intuitive and appropriate balance of information, advertisements, usability, aesthetics, and functionality.